


Fictober drabble #17

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: ... but hey you do you Google docs, ... but not today, ... but not today for that either, ... which I personally do not ..., Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read, So Married, an offer Janeway can and does refuse, emphatically, not even if you count the ellipses as words ..., someday I'll post something with more words in the tags than in the fic ..., someday I'll remember that Google counts an ellipse as a word ..., they can hear each other's facial expressions, this was 100 words in Google docs, trade mission gone wrong, yet silently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it."





	Fictober drabble #17

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it."

“So what was Zerog’s counteroffer?” Somehow Kathryn heard me wince. “That bad, huh?”

“I’ll tell you, but you’re not gonna like it.”

I heard her, in turn, put on a brave face. “Time’s a-wasting, Commander.”

“Let’s just say we should have kept Seven on the ship. He got a look at her, and now … that’s his offer.”

I felt her rub the bridge of her nose from orbit. Then she must have sent Harry a hand signal, for the entire away team materialized with me on board.

I felt the ship go to warp.

Actions speak louder than words.


End file.
